


Your girlfriend sneaks you away from your birthday party to give you a special present

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/g4s6y7/f4m_script_offer_sneaking_you_away_from_your/Have a great day <33





	Your girlfriend sneaks you away from your birthday party to give you a special present

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your girlfriend sneaks you away from your birthday party to give you a special present [GFE] [“I love you”] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Choking on your cock] [Cowgirl] [Riding you] [Lingerie] [Wet Pussy] [Birthday Sex] [Creampie] [Dirty Talk]**

**Performer’s Summary** :  
_It’s your boyfriend’s birthday today! The surprise party that you planned at his house is going really well. But before he starts opening presents, you decide to give him a present of your own while everyone at the party is preoccupied._

 **Spoilers** :  
_The present is two-fold. First, you’re wearing lingerie under your clothes, and you’re going to put to good use right now. The second is that his present is *you*. And as all good presents should be, you’re wrapped neatly with a bow on top. More specifically, you’re wearing a bow in your hair. You give your boyfriend a packet of ten bows. Any time he wants you, he just gives you a bow, and you become his little pleasure present right then and there. This goes on until he uses all ten bows. Detailed below is the first use of those bows. Have fun ;)_

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Music and chatter in the background. It’s a house party]

[Kiss] Happy birthday, babe. Are you having a good day so far?

(Playful) [Giggle] Well, you’d better be. It wasn’t easy planning it. And it was even harder to make sure that everyone here kept it a surprise. You were surprised, weren’t you?

(Shocked) No? Shit, really? Who told you? I swear, I’m never---

(Realizing he’s kidding) …You’re joking. [You punch his arm] I hate you [giggle].

Hey, so you have a few presents to open, but I was hoping that you’d open up mine first.

No, not later. It kinda needs to be opened now. Don’t worry, everyone is busy partying. They won’t notice that we’ve snuck out.

Great. Follow me. Your present is in your room.

[Sfx: Walking to his bedroom. Door opens and closes.]

Okay, close your eyes. No peeking. [Pause] Now, open them.

Ta-da. [giggle]

What is it? What do you mean? It’s a pack of hairbows. Ten of them to be exact. What, were you expecting something else?

Sex? Oh, babe. Of course you’re going to get to fuck me. [giggle] That’s a given. But I wanted to make things a bit more… interesting. Hence your present. Let me explain.

Your gift isn’t the bows. Your gift is… well, me. (Sultry) My present to you is that you get to do to me whatever you want. Nothing is off limits. And just like any present, I come neatly wrapped with a bow on top. [giggle] Look, I’m wearing one of the bows right now. It’s like I’m a little gift.

So, you get to keep this pack of bows. Anytime you want to fuck me, just give me a bow. I’ll put it in my hair, and voila, I become your little present. All yours. And you can do *whatever* you want, whenever you want.

Mhmm, that includes right now. I have a bow in my hair don’t I? So do you want me now or later?

[A sharp inhale as he kisses you]

I’ll take that as a “now”. [giggle]

[You continue kissing him]

Here, why don’t you unwrap me? There’s more to the surprise. [Kiss] Take off my clothes.

[Sfx: Your clothes hit the floor]

Do you like it, baby? I bought this lingerie just for you. The store actually tailored it to my body. [Kiss] So the thigh-highs are the perfect length. [Kiss] And the bra makes my boobs look perfect. [Kiss] And the lace is so delicate to the touch.

[You continue kissing]

(In his ear) Happy birthday, babe. I love you so much.

[You continue kissing and moaning]

Get on the bed, let me show you how good of a present I can be.

Let’s take off these pants. [Sfx: You take his pants off]

[giggle] I’ve been waiting to suck your cock all day. [You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, it’s even better than the last time.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier] You’re getting so much harder in my mouth, babe. [giggle] Wow, you feel harder than usual.

[You start moaning as you continue sucking] Don’t be afraid to hold my head. I’m your present. I’m all yours.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now. Really be passionate about it. Show him how much you love him]

I love your cock so much. I need it all the way down my throat.

[You start deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

(Getting up for air) Oh babe, your precum tastes even sweeter than the birthday cake.

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

Yes baby. This mouth is all yours. (Whispering) All yours.

[You continue bobbing your head, getting his cock even wetter]

Don’t you just love the way your cock looks in my mouth while I’m wearing this lingerie?

[You continue sucking his cock, showing him how much you love him. Keep going at your own passionate pace. This goes on for several moments. We hear sucking, licking, kissing, everything. This is his day, and you want him to know that. Say that you love him while his cock is in your mouth. This continues until . . . ]

Okay, you want to fuck me now? Of course, whatever you want, babe. How do you want me?

Okay, I’ll ride you. It’s your birthday after all. I’ll do the work. [giggle] And I know it’s your favorite too. Just sit back and let me take care of you. I want you to feel all of me with your cock.

These panties come with a hole in the bottom, so I can just put you [Moan as it goes in] inside me. (To yourself, under your breath) Oh, you feel so good.

[Moan as you lower yourself farther down his cock]

God. I keep forgetting how deep you can go [moan] every time I put you inside.

[You start riding him, slowly at first] I’ll start off nice and slow like this. Just tell me how fast you want me to go.

Faster? Okay. [Moan]

[You pick up the pace] You feel so fucking good. [Moan] I’ll go as fast as you want. I’m yours.

[You’re going even faster now. Your moaning becomes more pleasurable. You can’t control it.]

This really is a happy birthday [moan] isn’t it? [Moan] Happy birthday, babe. [Moan] I love you.

[You’re still picking up the pace]

Here, watch me take off this bra while I ride you. [Moan] I want to fuck you in nothing but these thigh-highs

[You continue fucking him] Oh yeah. You like what you see? [Moan] You like the way my tits bounce as I ride you? Fuck, I love it when you look at me like that. [Moan] It makes me feel so sexy.

[You continue riding] Look at the way my hair falls on my face as I ride. And feel how wet my pussy is getting [Moan] Babe, you’re making me a mess.

[You’re getting wetter as you ride. Feel free to ad-lib some moans here. Whatever comes naturally. Really feel the moment.]

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Do you like your present? [Moan] Yeah? You do? [Moan] Oh, that makes me so happy. [Moan] It makes me so happy to know that I can---[moan]. That I can give you *so* much pleasure.

[You continue to moan even louder]

This is the best birthday present ever. Fuck, I can’t wait for you to use the other bows. [Moan] I could ride you all day.

[Start building to an orgasm] I think I’m going to cum soon. Are you gonna cum too? [Moan] Yeah? [Moan] Oh yeah. Cum with me.

[You’re getting even closer] Ohhhh, watch me rub my clit [moan] as I ride you.

[You’re even closer. You’re moaning even louder now. Especially since you’re rubbing your clit too.]

Fuck babe. I’m so sensitive. You’re making me so sensitive. [Moan] My knees feel so weak. [Moan] My toes are curling. [Moan] Fuck, I’m fucking shivering.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been] Oh baby, I’m about to cum. Cum with me, okay? Cum inside me. [Moan] I want you to cum inside me. (Whimpering) I love you so much.

[You’re starting to climax] I’m cumming! I’m cumming! [Moan] Ohhh, happy birthday baby. Happy birthday.

[You orgasm. Ad-lib what comes naturally. Say what you would as you normally do when you cum. Really make this orgasm your own.]

[You let out some final moans and breaths as you settle down from your orgasm] Holy shit. My entire bottom half is numb [giggle]. That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had. [Kiss]

(Catching your breath) Oh, babe that was incredible. You make me cum so good. I love you so much. And I love making you cum like that.

[Kiss] I’m so lucky you’re mine. There’s nobody I’d rather give this present to. To give myself to. I really love you.

[You kiss for a few moments. Lovingly, as if the birthday party outside isn’t even happening. You two are just with each other right now.]

[Kiss] Do you think anybody will be able to tell that my hair got a bit messed up while I was sucking your cock? [giggle] (Playful) Do I have obvious blowjob hair right now?

[giggle] You’re too distracted by the lingerie to focus on my hair? Well I’m glad you like your present, baby. [Some kisses] I love you.

(Realizing your absence might get noticed… ) Shit, okay, we need to get back to the party. And I need to freshen up, and not look like I just had my brains fucked out [giggle]. Get some cake. I’ll find you out there in a bit.

And---not to spoil the surprise---but I have some more lingerie hidden around here for you later. You know, so that you have something new to see every time you unwrap your present.

(Sultry) And maybe once the party is over, we can try something new too [giggle]


End file.
